This invention is a fly-tier's combination instrument comprising a hackle plier clasp, two knot-tying tools of different diameter, a fur and hair spinning tool, and a dubbing pluck needle. These tools are combined in a telescoping instrument providing flexibility and ease of tying flies.
A variety of tools have been developed for tying flies. Most of these tools require considerable skill and practice in order to master their use. Also, none of these tools incorporate in one instrument all the tools needed to successfully tie flies. The present invention is designed to provide some of the primary tools needed by the fly-tier in the construction of small or large flies. In addition, the combination of tools into telescoping members significantly decreases the amount of expertise and manual dexterity required of the fly-tier. Other tools, such as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,604 attempt to solve the problem by means of a two-stage knot tying procedure. This has proven time consuming, tedious, and unsatisfactory because the thread disengages from the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,736 suffers from the same disadvantage--the user must be skilled in order to keep the thread from disengaging from the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,913 also attempts to solve the problem by providing a two-hook tool. However, this tool lacks flexibility because the tool handle is always rigid. Additionally, the only tool provided is a thread hook; the tool must be supplemented with other tools in order to completely tie a fly.
The present invention overcomes all these problems by providing a combination tool incorporating versatility and flexibility in its design. Two knot tying tools provide the housing for a telescoping implement; into one end of the housing is positioned a hackle plier clasp, and into the other end fur and hair spinning tool and dubbing pluck needle. Other uses for each of these tools is further disclosed in the specific description.